Jollyfist
Jollyfist jest ghulem Żelka typu wodnego. Jest nieco słabszy po transformacji od swojej protoplasty. Wygląd 'Protoforma' Jollyfist jest granatowy z pistacjową głową i łapkami. Ma on długie czułki zakończone kółkiem/bąbelkiem. Oczy ma jak każdy inny ghul czyli czerwone. Jollyfisty mają bardzo cienkie kły. Cały ghul jest granatowy. Ma lekko zaostrzone łapy. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji ma wokół czerwonych oczu czarną skórę, przypominającą płomienie. Przypomina granatowo-pistacjową meduzę. Na głowie posiada pistacjową kopułę/maź. Również po przemianie ma długie i chude zęby. Granatowy ghul od tyłu ma kilka długich macek i wyrostek, trzy najdłuższe z nich są zakończone pistacjowymi bańkami. Zostawia za sobą czerwony ślad. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *Kłuje i piecze jak meduza. 'Transformacja' *'Oogi' - uderza i tworzy maź w wielkiej ilości, która sprawia, że przeciwnik nie może się ruszyć. *'Goo Boar' - pluje pociskiem z mazi, która osiada na twarzy wroga i blokuje oddychanie. *'Ticktocksplat '- uderza we wroga i wybucha mazią, która strasznie mocno parzy i piecze uwięzionego wroga. *'Exo-tox' - pluje pociskiem z czarnej mazi, który przy trafieniu więzi wroga i twardnieje jako ciemna żywica. Umiejętności z serialu * Pluje pociskiem który przy uderzeniu wydaje się być niedziałającym, lecz tak naprawdę wnika w ciało ofiary i pozostawia maź, dzięki czemu ghul może śledzić ją poprzez namierzenie mazi. *Pluje pociskiem z mazi, który przy uderzeniu skleja wroga i spowalnia jego prędkość, retransformując śluzaki i inne ghoule Historia 'Sezon 1' *'"'Dobijmy targu" - Został wystrzelony przez Nachosa, by spowolnić gang Shane`a jego mazią. 'Sezon 3' *'"'Misja niezbyt możliwa - Zaatakował Polero. *"Studnia energii (odcinek)" - Cece go wystrzelił by zlokalizować Eli`a. *"Kompania śluzaków" - był z parę razy wystrzelony z obrotówki. 'Filmy' *"Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" - został przedstawiony w drugim filmie. Jeden z Meduźników został zmieniony w Ghula. Innego posiadał Goon którym zaatakował gang. Występy 'Sezon 1' *'"'Dobijmy targu" 'Sezon 3' *'"'Misja niezbyt możliwa" *"Studnia energii (odcinek)" *"Kompania śluzaków" 'Filmy' *"Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" Ciekawostki *Jego maź można usunąć za pomocą specjalnego aerozolu. *Jego nazwa pochodzi od słów jelly (galareta) i fist (pięść). *Pierwsza część jego nazwy (jolly) oznacza wesoły, co raczej nie pasuje do ghula, więc możliwe, że Jollyfist to błąd i ghul nazywa się Jellyfist. *Wygląd Jollyfista oparty jest na meduzie. *Istnieją Jollyfisty o ciemniejszych odcieniach skóry (odc.: "Dobijmy targu", "Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza") oraz o jaśniejszych odcieniach skóry (odc.: "Misja niezbyt możliwa", "Studnia energii"). *W przeciwieństwie do Żelka, nie widać u niego kokonu wytwarzającego maź. *Jest jedynym ghulem słabszym od protoplasty. *Przypomina meduzę bardziej od protoplasty (wygląd transformacji oraz atak w protoformie). *Jollyfist Cece'ego jest inteligentny (wrócił do niego po ataku). *Gdy pocisk z "pluskwą" trafi we wroga, rozchodzi się po nim, przybierając wygląd podobny do siatki. *Ciemne Jollyfisty tworzą czarną maź, a te jaśniejsze zieloną, co może tłumaczyć, że zielona maź w odcinkach "Droga do Domu" i "Misja niezbyt możliwa" to nie błąd. *W odc. "Studnia energii" Dr. Blakk nazwał go ghulem lokalizującym. *Nie wiadomo, ile czasu działa jego "pluskwa", ale na pewno nie mniej niż czas od trafienia ghulem do zawitania na Terenie Klanu przez Eli'a. *Pluskwa może zostać wystrzelona od 90% ghuli, ale pokazali nam tylko Jellyfista Cece'go. *Jedynym znanym posiadaczem spraya do usuwania jego mazi jest Kilroy Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Mrok Kategoria:Diablos Nachos Kategoria:Ładuj i Strzelaj Kategoria:Dr. Blakk Kategoria:Żołnierze Blakka Kategoria:Cece Kategoria:Eli (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Goon Kategoria:Ghule Wodne Kategoria:Ghule niepospolite Kategoria:Pronto (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Tad (dawniej)